1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus that reproduces image and sound files.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are developed various reproduction apparatuses capable of reproducing image and sound files (for example, see JP-A-2005-142685). As such a reproduction apparatus, there is one capable of reproducing a Windows (registered trademark) Media Video file (WMV file) as the image and sound file.
The WMV is a video codec developed by Microsoft Corporation, and the WMV file contains image data encoded by WMV and sound data encoded usually by Windows Media Audio (WMA). The image data and the sound data are contained by packet unit. In addition, the WMV file contains index information in addition to real data of image and sound.
The index information contains reproduction time and packet position in association with each other. When a user specifies reproduction time, the index information is referred to so that a packet position corresponding to the specified reproduction time is grasped. Thus, it is possible to reproduce from a user's desired reproduction position by reproducing the grasped packet position.
However, because the index information is not essential, the WMV file may not contain the index information. In this case there is a problem that reproduction from the specified reproduction time cannot be performed.